Be my valentine a hobbit fan fic oneshot Kili X OC
by Annloveskili15
Summary: Eponine is a very curious and fun 16 year old, who falls into middle earth and joins the company of dwarfs for an adventure she only dreamed of reading about. And along the way finds true love. A series of short stories involving 'Ponine and the companies' adventures. Kili x OC Just so you know I used the name Eponine because I just love It and the character that wears it!


**Be my valentine **

**(( First fan fic! OMG! Anyways I wanted to wright about a scenario I've had in mind for while. What if you tried explaining valentines day to dwarfs,with out getting in to an awkward situation with a certain someone? Review please!))**

It had vin at least 2 months since Eponine joined the company of Thorin Oakenshield, she was tired but happy and she was really enjoying her self on this adventure!

Oh! But I forgot to introduce our lovely lady 'Ponine, well she's about 16 years old, she's 4'2 feet tall, she's got the body of a ballerina and feet of that of a 10 year old, she has bright green eyes and pale skin, she's also got reddish-blackish straight/curly hair. She's a real sweetheart but when bothered can get feisty. Oh! And one last, very, small thing, she's not from middle earth. Oh no! She's from England, London actually! But we'll talk about that later.

Yup! 'Ponine was having the time of her life, I mean, when do you get the chance to travel on an adventure with your child hood heroes? Not very often I suppose! Of course there were some ups and downs to it, for one thing she had forgotten the ending of "the hobbit", and the other problem was she had crush on one of her companions, as you have all may guessed it was Kili, Thorin's youngest nephew and the archer of the group. What was bad about this you ask? Well, she didn't want to ruin the perfectly good friendship bond they had and she was pretty sure he wouldn't like a girl like her. Wee'll see about that.

It was bright sunny day, the company was close to Gandalf's friend Beorn's house to rest and eat for a while. 'Ponine thought it would be nice to sleep in bed for once in this trip or at least warm floor! And then it hit her! Actually it was her iPhone that started ringing in her back pack, 'I can't believe that thing still has battery' she thought to her self. It was an alarm and it said "happy Valentines day 'Ponine! Love mom 3". If only she knew where she was, oh well! She'd be happy for her! I think... Anyways, that's right! She completely forgot, "bummer!" She said disappointed

"What's the matter 'Ponine?"said Fili. "Oh! Nothing, I just remembered its valentines day and well... I guess I'm gonna miss it this year..." She sighed. "What's Valentines day?" Asked Kili. Trying not to sound so strange she tried explaining in the simplest way possible! "Well it's a festivity where I come from, where you give chocolate and cards to the people you love, and flowers and valentines to your lovers or the people you want to confess to..-" oh no! What did she do? "Sounds like fun!" said Fili grinning at his brother. "It is actually! Every year I'd get chocolate from my mom and a plush toy and roses from my dad, and I'd at least get 15 or more valentines from boys who liked me! I never responded to them though, I'm still looking for the right guy!" Said 'Ponine confidently, she thought she had already found him though... The only problem was, she was certain he didn't like her back.

"We'll camp here for a while" said Thorin "lest all get cleaned up and check on our things!".

There was a river on this part if the forest and 'Ponine couldn't wait to get in! She went to other side where a big rock was and stripped her shirt and pants of and jumped in the river, she washed her hair and body and came out as clean as a whistle. "That aught to keep me clean for the next two or three days!" She said smiling to herself in her reflection in the water.

Then she saw another figure in the water, it was Kili's own reflection. "What are you doing staring at the water?" he asked, " saw something ugly!" She said with a grin

"Thought I'd check it out!" Kili laughed a little and smiled at her "Your mean 'Ponine! That's no way of talking to your friends!" He said. "Who said I was talking about you..?" She said. She stared again at her reflection, now poor 'Ponine thought she wasn't all that pretty, but she was wrong, she really was a sight to behold, but of course ,just like any other girl, didn't believe it.

Kili took her hand and said "come with me! I wanna show you something!" She followed him to a deep part of the forest, it was quite beautiful, it had all kinds of flowers and there was a whole that the trees made around it that made the sunlight look like it was shining. They both sat down and 'Ponine asked "what did you wanna show me?" Kili grabbed a handful of flowers from the ground and got out a peace of paper of his bag and handed them to her

"Happy Valentines day 'Ponine! That's what you say right?" He said awkwardly. "Awwww Kili! You didn't have to!" She said blushing, she was so touched by his gesture, she thought she was gonna cry, I would! "Open the valentine!" He said. She opened it carefully and at that moment she could have dyed right there and then of pure happiness, tears started to form on her eyes and this is what it said:

"Roses are red, violets are blue

They said it was love,

thought it was un-true,

I looked left and right,

Only you were in sight

Whenever you smiled,

The sun shone bright,

So I gave in,

And quit the remarks,

Now when I see you ,

I only feel sparks.

Will you be my valentine?

-Love Kili!"

"Oh my land! Kili... It's beautiful!" Said Eponine as she threw her arms around his neck and hugged him tight and Kili hugged her back "Thought I'd make this first valentines day away from home special..." He said. "We'll this certainly was special! It's not every day I get a valentine from a dwarven prince!" Said 'Ponine and they both burst out laughing.

And then it happened. The young handsome dwarven prince caught her of guard and pressed his lips against hers, she kissed him back, she was wrong. Kili did like her back, she couldn't feel more happy than she was now. He then pulled away from the kiss and looked at her eyes, her green bright beautiful eyes and said, "I meant what I wrote in the valentine, at first I thought I just liked you as friend but then I started to notes how my heart skipped a beat when you looked at me with your bright green eyes, how your blushing face brought me joy, but I didn't think you liked me back, until what you said this morning" he said "was I to obvious?" She asked him "no.. Took me a while to figure it out actually!" He said giggling slightly.

When they got back to camp, our little sweethearts, were holding hands. Everyone noticed, even Thorin, but didn't seem to mind at all, after all this girl,his nephew was apparently in love with, had saved his life when a pack of orcs attacked him and his company,'brave lass she is' he thought. That night before going to sleep, Kili and 'Ponine shared a blanket next to the fire as Dwalin and Balin told stories of the lonely mountain and what it looked like and what it was like to live there, it made 'Ponine sleepy and before she drifted of to sleep Kili whispered in her ear: " You love me? Real or not real?" 'Ponine turns to him and kisses his lips softly and before closing her eyes said: "real..."

THE END


End file.
